


Vid: I'll Be Your Mirror

by thingswithwings



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fanvid, Feelings, Festivids, Found Family, Hugs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: A soft ensemble vid about the EMH Avengers and all their many hugs.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Vid: I'll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).

> Song is "I'll Be Your Mirror" by The Velvet Underground & Nico. 
> 
> Made for Settiai for Festivids 2012.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?elam72g38pscst5)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bx2pq698r87uxl6)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/velvetunderground/illbeyourmirror.html)


End file.
